


Lord Bug

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sentient Lord, non-player character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Hylos. Dan, hal itu membuatnya merinding.Hylos dan Lord - Mata artifisial itu menyala merah, mengunci pandangannya.
Kudos: 2





	Lord Bug

[LoD Pro-Heroes]

**Desert Tyrant:** Ini beneran lord bapaknya **@Grand Warden** pilih kasih sayang!

https:/moont.on/rank/7513863825

**Spear of Quiescene:** Wat

**Death Chanter:** Wat

**Demon Hunter:** Wut!!!

**Prince of the Abyss:** Baru tau njir

**Son of Flames:** kampretoz muntun :)

**Lost Star:** ASTAGAAAA

AOWKAOWKWO

**Splat Queen:** Eh gosip apa lagi ni?

**Moon Elf King:** Pantes kemarin gw ngelord berdua cepet bener ya

**The Protector:** Jijik lu. 

Mana ada support ngelord?

Amis bener

**Holy Blade:** Cuk **@Grand Warden** maksud lo apa ni?

**Mustang:** #CHEATDETECTED

**Perfumed Knight:** eh tukang map hack diem lu!

**Mustang:** Bilang aja iri?

Kombo gue sama Odette ga ada yg ngalahin

Move on napa

**Partners in Crime: @Grand Warden** besok kl gw ga diban lu ikut tim gw

**Twisted Summoner:** Video apaan sih?

Aku ga ada kuota aaa

**Hell Knight:** Waktu Hylos ngerank kemarin, lordnya aneh

Cuma mukul doang, ga nyerang kayak biasanya

True damagenya juga jadi kecil

**Twisted Summoner:** :o

**Akuma Ninja:** Report 

Langsung lapor pak presiden muntun

**Grand Warden:** Kayak ada yang ngetag

**Perfumed Knight:** maksud lu apa, mentang2 sama kek kuda, lu main cheat aja

**Holy Blade:** Jelasin njir

| Ini beneran bapaknya @Grand Warden pilih kasih sayang!

https:/moont.on/rank/7513863825

**Grand Warden:** Siapa yang ngasih link?

Mentang mentang lu pada diban, main fitnah aja lu

**Son of Flames:** Ban Hylos

**Akuma Ninja:** Ban Hylos

**Desert Tyrant:** Ban Hylos

**Shadowbringer:** Ban Hylos

**Lost Star:** Ban Hylos

**Abyssal Witch:** Ban Hylos

**Bright Claw:** Ban Hylos

**Ocean Gladiator:** Ban Hylos

**Feline Wizard:** Ban Hylos

**Partners in Crime:** Don’t Ban Hylos

**Holy Blade:** Ban Hylos

Oh, jangan naif, siapa yang tidak akan memanfaatkan situasi seperti itu – ahemClaudeahem – dengan senang hati?

Sebenarnya akar dari kehebohan di _chatroom_ khusus para pemain profesional itu dimulai sejak _update patch_ 1.5.71. Hanya saja baru ada pemain yang menyadari bahwa _NPC_ Sanctuary Lord tidak pernah melakukan Slash jika Hylos menarik _aggro_. Secara otomatis, tidak ada efek _knock up_ yang diberikan pada timnya ketika menyerang Lord.

Apa sistemnya bermasalah? _Bug_?

Hylos dan beberapa pemain lainnya sudah melaporkan _bug_ ini pada Solaron, divisi Moonton yang menangani masalah in-game, gampangnya, dukungan teknis di arena kompetisi Land of Dawn. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa langsung diperbaiki. Akibatnya, Hylos di- _ban_ dalam arena Rank beberapa minggu setelahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa menaikkan posisinya pada _leaderboard_ pada waktu krusial akhir musim itu. Umpatan dan ejekan pemain lain padanya mengenai Sanctuary Lord yang sebenarnya adalah ayahnya juga sama menjengkelkannya.

Untungnya, pada _update patch_ 1.5.73 setelahnya, _bug_ Sanctuary Lord itu pun telah diperbaiki, dan Hylos terbebas dari ban, dia bisa bermain di arena Rank lagi.

Sayangnya, ada hal lain yang menggangunya. Dan sejujurnya, hal itu membuatnya merinding.

Mata artifisial Sanctuary Lord yang merupakan sensor visualnya pun selalu terkunci pada Hylos. Dia merasakan dan melihatnya berkali-kali. Ketika sedang menarik _aggro_ atau mencoba untuk merebut _last hit_ dari tim lawan. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju base tim lawan bersamaan dengan Sanctuary Lord atau saat Hylos mempertahankan base timnya dan berhadapan dengan _NPC_ tersebut. Hylos tidak melaporkan hal itu pada Solaron atau bertanya pada para pemain lainnya di _chatroom_ mereka. Alih-alih, dia di-ban lagi musim ini. 

Sempat terpikirkan pula, bahwa hal itu merupakan _prank_ dari Khufra atau Atlas, mengingat mereka juga dari kelas Tank yang sampai sekarang masih cukup sering terkena _ban_.

Hylos membiarkannya.

Hari-hari berlalu. Hylos berhenti menghiraukan Sanctuary Lord yang masih menargetkannya sebagai titik fokus. Meski awalnya hal itu mengganggunya, hal tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang normal baginya. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Hingga pada suatu pertandingan di arena Rank – tepat setelah Karrie meluncurkan serangan terakhir dan _HP_ Sanctuary Lord menunjukkan angka nol – suatu kejanggalan terjadi lagi. 

“Kau lihat itu?” Hylos sedikit berteriak begitu Karrie membalikkan badan dan menuju semak-semak, dia berlari tepat di belakangnya, kalau saja ada pemain lawan yang mengejar.

“Apa?” kedua tangan Karrie bergerak lihai, hanya butuh dua _lightwheel_ untuk menghabisi Crammer di depannya. 

“Gerakan Lord barusan,” Hylos menambahkan, “Dia membungkuk.”

“Hah? Aku tidak memperhatikan,” satu Phantom Step dan _lighwheel_ Karrie mengenai Fiend. _NPC_ ini pun tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga detik untuk dihabisi dan Karrie sudah melangkah pergi, bahkan sbelum _NPC_ itu jatuh ke tanah. 

Jawaban Karrie sedikit membuatnya jengkel, jelas sekali dia tidak menghiraukan Hylos. Atau mungkin Karrie memang tidak melihatnya. Kebanyakan damage dealer hanya melihat proyeksi _HP_ di atas _NPC_ ketika sedang bertanding, karena mereka harus bergerak secara efisien dan selalu waspada akan keadaan sekeliling mereka. Jadi, ada benarnya kalau Karrie segera mengalihkan perhatian begitu _HP_ Sanctuary Lord menunjukkan angka nol. 

Berbeda dengan Karrie, Hylos yang tadinya menarik _aggro_ Sanctuary Lord masih berbiri di depannya ketika hal aneh itu terjadi. Bukannya berdiri mendongak seakan hendak mengamuk seperti yang telah diprogramkan, _NPC_ itu malah membungkukkan tubuhnya menghadap Hylos. Satu detik kemudian, Sanctuary Lord jatuh begitu saja.

Hylos hendak menegur Karrie lagi, namun Harith dan Angela menyalakan sinyal ketika Dyrroth tumbang, mereka butuh bantuan. Hylos bergegas menyusul bersama Karrie menuju _lane_ atas, menyiapkan Glorious Pathway sebelum pertempuran terjadi. Keganjilan itu ditimbunnya dalam-dalam, setidaknya hingga pertandingan berakhir. 

Karena itu, tepat tengah malam pada hari Senin, ketika server sistem sedang di- _reset_ , Hylos memasuki arena Imperial Sanctuary.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari setting arena ini, entah itu siang atau malam, keadaan di dalam tetaplah sama. Hylos berjalan tanpa tergesa-gesa, sembari menikmati suasana di arena indah yang biasanya merupakan wilayah tanding, dia kembali memikirkan kejadian itu. 

Apakah ada _bug_ lain? Sepertinya akan merepotkan kalau hal itu terkuak lagi. Setidaknya dia yakin kalau Karrie tidak akan membuka mulut mengenai hal ganjil itu.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Hylos memasuki arena Imperial Sanctuary pada dini hari Senin berikutnya. Tujuannya tentu saja bukan seperti omong kosong yang dilemparkan Lancelot – dan okay, secara praktis hampir semua pemain. Hylos tidak mendatangi arena itu pada dini hari Senin untuk mengunjungi _ayahnya_ , melainkan untuk memastikan apakah _NPC_ itu juga akan merespons saat server sedang direset setiap pekannya. 

Lewat tengah malam, tidak ada yang berubah dari arena itu. Bagian atasnya masih menunjukkan langit cerah, dan udara di dalamnya segar seperti biasa. Yang berbeda hanya ketidakadaan pemain lain dan minion di sini. Ini pertama kalinya Hylos melangkahkan kaki dalam arena yang begitu sepi, dan bunyi keempat kakinya merupakan satu-satunya suara yang didengarnya. _Turet_ yang dilewatinya memancarkan warna biru cemerlang, dan mungkin, ini juga pertama kalinya Hylos melihat dengan jelas keindahan yang biasanya tidak dipedulikannya. Kemudian, saat melewati Serpent yang berdiri mengancam, Hylos menebaskan kapak perangnya pada _NPC_ tersebut. Tentu saja tdak terjadi apa-apa, mengingat server di sini masih dalam proses _reset_.

Dataran penuh semak dan rerumputan itu kini mulai terasa basah. Genangan air di depannya merupakan sungai buatan yang tidak pernah melebihi betis kakinya. Sungai itu melintas tepat di tengah-tengah arena, memisahkan kedua pojok yang menjadi titik awal kedua tim dalam pertandingan. Terdapat dua kuil bebatuan, tempat _NPC_ Cryoturtle dan Sanctuary Lord muncul dalam pertandingan,masing-masing ada di tengah bagian sisi kanan dan kiri dari sungai dangkal itu. Kuil yang dituju Hylos menunjukkan sosok _NPC_ yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Hylos memandangi _NPC_ itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Selama reset, _NPC_ itu berdiri terdiam, wujudnya menjulang tinggi dan besar, dengan wujud Centaur sama seperti dirinya. Dan, dalam keheningan itu, Hylos mengerti betul kenapa pemain lain sering menyamakannya dengan Sanctuary Lord. Sensor visual yang berfungsi sebagai matanya itu mati.  
Kemudian, dengan sekali sabet, kapak perang Hylos mengenai _NPC_ tersebut. Hylos mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Tentu dia tidak menduga kalau _NPC_ itu akan merespons, karena arena ini seharusnya masih dalam perbaikan dan tidak akan bereaksi dengan apa pun. Namun, dengusan yang didengarnya berasal dari objek yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. 

Hylos mendongak. Sensor visual Sanctuary Lord menyala merah.

\---

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. 

Mengunjungi Sanctuary Lord setiap server arena Imperial Sanctuary menjalani reset menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang tidak pernah dilewatkannya. Keanehan _NPC_ itu tidak pernah diceritakannya pada siapa pun, terlebih lagi pada orang-orang Solaron. Sejauh ini, tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui perkembangan _NPC_ itu.

Ya, perkembangan. Itulah yang terjadi. 

Seiring berjalannya waktu, _NPC_ itu seolah semakin bertindak diluar program. Dia tidak bisa berbicara, terlebih lagi keluar dari arena. Hanya dengusan dan geraman, terkadang tangan dan kepalanya bergerak aneh, seperti gestur, tetapi hal itu membuat Hylos tetap kembali ke arena itu saat reset. Untungnya, semua itu hanya terjadi saat Hylos mendatanginya saat sistem server direset. Meski begitu, sensor visual Sanctuary Lord masih mengikuti setiap pergerakannya dalam pertandingan.

Dan di akhir kunjungan terakhirnya, “Zhaaan,” terdengar seperti sebuah geraman yang menyentak.

Hylos terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuknya berbicara. Namun, pandangan yang ditujukannya lebih dari cukup. Bingung. Takjub. Dan, dengan lantangnya … senang?

Sayangnya, hari sudah menjelang fajar dan Hylos tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Pukul 05.00 tepat, sistem server akan beroperasi seperti biasa, dan dia harus pergi. Hylos memandangnya sekali lagi sebelum dia berlari menjauh, keluar dari arena sebelum sistem mendeteksinya.

Hal itu membuat Hylos cukup kehilangan konsentrasi selama pertandingan minggu itu. Beberapa pemain menyadari hal itu, namun tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa penurunan performanya berhubungan dengan _NPC_ Sanctuary Lord. 

Satu hal yang memenuhi pikiran Hylos adalah bagaimana _NPC_ itu menyerukan satu kata yang telah lama tidak didengarnya. Zhan, adalah bagaimana ayahnya dulu memanggilnya, dengan suara berat nan parau, sebuah kata yang dengan susah payah diucapkannya, dengan amarah yang selalu menasehatinya. Setiap kenangan dengan ayahnya seakan tampil dalam pikirannya, adegan demi adegan, bagai film musim panas yang diputar dengan lambat. Dan kepergiannya yang mendadak menjadi penyesalan terasa pahit di mulutnya.

Dan, akhirnya tujuh hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Begitu waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, Hylos menyelinap masuk ke dalam arena Imperial Sanctuary, berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, melewati semak dan sungai, menuju kuil tempat _NPC_ yang seakan menemukan kesadaran diri itu berada. 

Wujud Sanctuary Lord sungguh sangat familiar di matanya. Hylos mendongak, memandang mata artifisial yang padam. Dia mengangkat kapak perangnya, mengayun menembus _NPC_ itu, sebuah sapaan untuk membangunkannya. Dan Hylos menunggu. Satu tarikan napas, satu putaran detik, satu tebasan lain. Sanctuary Lord tetap terdiam, seperti Serpent yang selalu ditebasnya ketika lewat – hanya karena dia ingin melakukannya. Malam itu, Hylos keluar dari arena Imperial Sanctuary dengan pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab dan kekosongan yang mengikuti.

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah minggu lalu _NPC_ itu seolah mempunyai kesadaran sendiri? Apa orang-orang Solaron mengetahui tentang kesadaran dirinya? Ataukah mereka memprogram ulang _NPC_ itu? Apa maksud semua ini?

Beberapa minggu kemudian, masih tidak ada reaksi apa pun ketika Hylos mendatanginya setiap server direset. Keheningan yang sama menyambutnya. Dan, saat itulah Hylos tersadar bahwa dalam pertandingan pun, mata artifisial _NPC_ Sanctuary Lord tidak lagi mengikutinya. Tidak ada pengenalan. Tidak ada reaksi. Tidak ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

Dalam kehampaan yang memekakkan, mungkin Hylos harus berhenti menuruti kata hatinya yang merindukan panggilan familiar itu. 

Hanya sebuah _NPC_ , _Non-Player Character_ , tidak lebih dari itu.

“Hylos, kau nggak ngasih sesuatu ke ayahmu?” pertanyaan Kimmy lontarkan itu memancing gelak tawa beberapa pemain yang kini berkumpul di ruangan pantau. Beberapa layar lebar di depan mereka menampilkan pertandingan Classic antara skuad Saber melawan Venom di Celestial Palace, namun, perhatian pemain yang ada di ruangan itu malah tertuju kepadanya.

“Iya, Los, besok kan hari ayah,” Guinevere menimpali, wajahnya terlihat senang, tidak memedulikan Gusion yang nyaris tidak bisa menghindari tabrakan Johnson, namun sekarang terkena Star Power Lockdown milik Cyclops. “Dan kamu satu-satunya pemain yang ayahnya ada di sini.”

“Ehemlordehem,” dehaman Balmon seakan melengkapi gurauan mereka sore itu.

“Besok kasihin bapakmu, gih,” Claude melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Refleks, Hylos menangkap benda kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan satu alis yang terangkat, Hylos menanyakan status legalitas kotak dengan bungkus kuning keemasan dan pita merah di tangannya itu, “Jangan tanya apa isinya, gue asal ambil di lobi bawah.”

“Hahaaha!” tawa Hanzo yang berdiri di sampingnya sungguh memekakkan telinga. Hylos mendorong kotak itu ke kepala Hanzo, yang kemudian dilemparkannya kembali ke arah Hylos, “Katanya udah tobat, nyatanya masih maling!”

“Maling teriak maling,” adalah ucapan terakhir Claude yang didengarnya sebelum Hylos menutup pintu ruang pantau. Lebih baik dia pergi daripada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas mereka.

Meski begitu, tepat tengah malam, Hylos terjaga di dalam ruang kamarnya. Seolah menghina, rutinitas untuk mengunjungi _NPC_ Sanctuary Lord setiap pekannya membuat Hylos terjaga malam ini. Biasanya, dia sudah berada di arena Imperial Sanctuary. Sebagian kecil darinya masih menginginkan perjalanan itu. Dan sebagiannya lagi menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya, melepaskan keinginan itu, dan merelakan kalau semua kejadian beberapa bulan terakhir ini hanyalah imajinasinya saja. 

Hylos menghela napas dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Heran, sebuah kotak keemasan dengan pita merah terletak di atas mejanya. 

Kotak yang dilemparkan oleh Claude itu seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Hylos yakin kalau dia meninggalkannya di ruang pantau itu. Kehadiran kotak itu sama menjengkelkannya dengan keinginannya untuk kembali ke arena, menemui Sanctuary Lord, dan memastikan sekali lagi kalau _NPC_ itu tidak mempunyai kesadaran sendiri.

Hylos berbalik dan memejamkan matanya.

\---

Atau begitulah seharunya.

Dengan satu tebasan kapak perangnya, Hylos berharap _NPC_ Sanctuary Lord terbangun. Dari tidurnya, dari programnya, dari imajinasinya, itu seperti hal yang sama saja baginya. 

Dan, sebagian dari dirinya berteriak sudah kubilang, karena _NPC_ itu tidak bereaksi. Tidak ada kilau merah dari mata artifisialnya. Tidak ada dengusan dari kotak suaranya. Tidak ada gestur aneh dari kedua tangan dengan kapaknya. Hanya keheningan.

“Anggap saja aku gila,” Hylos memulai, “Aku sempat berharap kalau semua ini nyata.

“Mungkin kau memang sebuah _bug_. Tapi, _bug_ itu membuatku sadar akan betapa besar penyesalanku terhadap ayahku sendiri. Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu menyukai ayahku. Dia memaksaku untuk terus berlatih dan belajar, membandingkanku dengan teman-temanku, seorang hipokrit, dan parahnya seorang ayah helikopter.

“Sekarang, aku tidak akan membantahnya, bahkan jika dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti bertanding di sini. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat suka bertanding di sini.”

Hylos memegang kotak yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa isinya itu, mengarahkannya pada _NPC_ yang tidak bereaksi, wujudnya saling tumpang tindih dengan kenangan wajah ayahnya, “Terima kasih, karena kau sudah menjadi ayahku.” 

Kemudian, dia melemparkan kotak itu, menembus melalui tubuh artifisialnya, dan berpaling. Hylos pergi meninggalkan Sanctuary Lord, meninggalkan kenangan imajinasinya, meninggalkan penyesalan karena tak sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada ayahnya. Dengan langkah yang ringan dan hati yang seolah terbebas dari baja yang membebankan, Hylos keluar dari arena Imperial Palace.

Beruntungnya orang-orang yang merayakan hari ayah ini dengan ayah mereka masing-masing.

\---

[LoD Pro-Heroes]

**Prince of the Abyss:** Gais, Selamat Hari Ayah!

[Hylos_ngasih_kado_bapak_Lord.jpeg]

**Imperial Knightess:** Selamat hari ayah katamu? Cepat pulang Dyrroth!

**Lightning Sorceress:** Ooooh, akhirnya Hylos mengakui bapaknya

**Partners in Crime:** wkwkwkw lu beneran ngasih tu kado buat bapak lord? XDXDXD

**Perfumed Knight:** savaaaaaaage!

**Blade Dancer:** Bisa-bisanya, Los. Kesurupan setan apa lo?

**Kung Fu Boy:** dia mah emang gila dari sononya

**Firaga Armor:** Kalo lu mau, kapan-kapan ggue buatin versi kecilnya

Biar bisa lu bawa pulang

**Akuma Ninja:** Beneran dikasih njir

**Time Traveler:** Selamat hari ayah! :3

**Feline Wizard:** Selamat hari ayah juga! :3

**Timekeeper:** Selamat hari ayah

Oiya, kalo lord bapaknya bang Hylos, jangan jangan bang Kaja bapakku..?

Eh eh eh?!

**Partners in Crime:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Nazar King:** Najis!  
Amit amit jabang telor!

**Grand Warden:** Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang buntutin gua hah?

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat Hari Ayah!  
> Thank you for being the father that you are.


End file.
